Miguel
Miguel is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #95 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 1254. Wii Sports Resort Miguel runs airborne tours of Wuhu Island. During the Island Flyover, the player can choose to follow his plane across the island. Above his plane is an I-point. His plane gives out a cloud of white-colored smoke. If the player is following him, the smoke will turn orange. Miguel is also a fighter in Swordplay Showdown, where he is the Boss of Stage 3. In Swordplay, he is pretty good at level 941+, and you fight against him in the evening (the 4th best anti-Pro Class player), he can be played against in the daytime after beating the Swordplay Champion. He is the leader of the worst team of Basketball, which appears in the tutorial. His team is made of Anna and Takashi. His level is 11+ and is the 1st team you play no matter what. He is bad at Table Tennis, at around 191+ in skill. He is the 6th best Pro in Cycling, coming 6th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Miguel is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is Migeru (ミゲル). * In Island Flyover: If you fire a flare by pressing the 1 button on your Wii Remote, Miguel will fire one back, making him easier to find. His flare is orange colored. * In Island Flyover: If you follow Miguel's Guide Plane for at least three minutes, you'll receive a stamp called "Follow That Plane". * Miguel's Guide Plane is the only plane that leaves a trail of colored smoke other than the player's. * When the player gets up close to Miguel, his smoke trail turns from white to orange colored. * He is the pilot of the plane in Skydiving mode, with Gwen. However, unlike Gwen, he does not skydive himself. * Miguel is the only Beginner Mii whose favorite color is white. *Miguel and Matt are the only Miis who have a voice, as heard in the Skydiving plane. **Unlike Matt, Miguel says normal sentences like "Okay, everyone, form up!" and "Okay, here we go.", while Matt just makes random noises. *'Miguel' could be the only CPU Mii to fly in a plane in Island Flyover. *'Miguel' and Gwen are the first two CPU Miis who debuted in Wii Sports Resort to ever appear. *'Miguel' is very similar to Gwen being that they both have the same skin tone, hair color, eye color, and sunglasses, while both also have prominent roles in Air Sports and are Beginner Miis in Wii Party. *Both his teammates in Basketball (Anna and Takashi) are also bosses in Swordplay Showdown. And the three of them are bosses from levels multiple of 3 (levels 3, 9 and 12). *In the internal files for Wii Sports Resort, Miguel is known as ガイドさん (Guide-san), rather than simply being numbered like the other Resort newcomer CPU Miis. He shares this distinction with Gwen, who is nicknamed ガイド (Guide). *'Miguels name is pronounced 'Mee-Gey' in Europe and parts of South America where the use of the name '''Miguel' comes into play, but in other places, it is pronounced 'Mih-gehl'. *'Miguel' is the first Swordplay Showdown boss to use the obese armor that some bosses use later on. *'Miguel' is one of the few Miis to not be Pro Class in anything except Cycling. *He and Tommy play on the least Basketball teams of any Mii, as Miguel plays on only his and Anna's team, and Tommy plays on only his and Eva's team. * He is the only Boss with that mouth. * His name is Spanish for Michael. ** Weirdly enough, one of the CPU Mii's names has the English translation of the name. * In both Overall Skill Level and Total Skill Level, he is ranked to be the most mediocre Beginner Mii. * Miguel seems to serve an important role in Wii Sports Resort, him being the Mii that brings you to Wuhu Island and him also being the guide in Island Flyover. * In Table Tennis, Miguel is left-handed. * Miguel is the second worst male CPU to debut in Wii Sports Resort. * Just like the Basketball Champion, Tommy, Miguel, the Basketball Beginner, has only 1 female on his Basketball Team. * He doesn't block when he reaches the player in Swordplay Showdown. Instead, he holds his sword around the area on where his pelvis is. When he spawns, he does block, but the second he gets really close to player, he stops blocking and proceeds to drag his sword against the sand. He also attacks really quick. ** He is the only Boss to act this way. * Miguel is the only Basketball team captain to be the worst player in his own team. * Just like Tommy with Eva, Miguel has the same Basketball team as Anna. * Miguel and Vincenzo are the only two CPU Miis that actually help you in some sports. Vincenzo helps you in Cycling and Miguel helps you in Island Flyover. Category:Miis Category:CPU Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Male CPU Miis Category:Canon Miis